Skyline
by SafirelV
Summary: And although she wanted to hit him, she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the beauty of the skyline, or maybe it was because of the delight she saw sparkling in his green eyes. Spitfire fluff.


**Skyline**

"You'd better have a good explanation on why you dragged me out here in the middle of the night Wally," Artemis said menacingly. She wasn't in the best mood considering that she'd had to sneak out of her house behind her mother's back because of the curfew set in place. It didn't help that she'd had a stressful day at school since the other kids liked to make fun of the scholarship girl. No, that didn't make her happy. Or the part about Wally calling her twice before she finally realized that it wasn't a dream and there actually was an annoying buzzing noise that wouldn't go off until she woke up and answered her phone.

But Wally either didn't notice her irritation or didn't acknowledge it, because he only smirked at her and told her to close her eyes. As if. She was raised in the world of espionage, shadows, and distrustfulness. Although, Wally didn't know that. But he probably couldn't tell the difference between actually closed eyes and slightly open eyes.

Somewhere along the way, she finally decided to just hold his hand and let him lead her (after she decided he wasn't going to pull her into the middle of the street to get hit by a truck and die), she needed to rest her eyes and she was still sleepy.

And she couldn't help but notice that his hand was warm, if not starting to get somewhat clammy, and the nighttime air around them had a chilly breeze that continued traveling in the dark. Unseen, unrelenting, and cold. But it wasn't so bad.

When Wally finally came to a stop in some mysterious part of town, he was all too eager when he said, "Open your eyes."

All too eager because Artemis almost screamed and died of a heart attack right there. She was standing on the top of a skyscraper (she didn't feel like asking how she got there in the first place) at least twenty stories above the ground, and even if it was relatively low compared to other buildings in the city, it wasn't exactly near the ground.

Wally noticed her panicked expression and immediately regretted his choice of location. But he still saw an opportunity to tease her, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste, "You scared of heights?"

"'No. Just the fall. Please don't ever do that again. It is beautiful up here though," she replied, looking down at the view from above. The Performing Arts Center and Concert Hall were clearly illuminated and brightly lit in the darkness of the night. Whoever the architect was, he had certainly thought out how to make the buildings look pretty at night by adding a polychromatic light scheme around the exterior to make them look as if they were covered in rainbows- but it wasn't over the top somehow. Music flowed from the two buildings as elegantly dressed couples and older couples left their high-end cars to the valets so they could attend performances.

But Artemis let herself get lost in the feeling of the chilly air blowing through her hair as she wrapped her jacket closer to herself and looked down at the city scene from the top of the world.

She lifted a hand and traced the outline of the skyscrapers merging against one another in the sky, and for the first time, they weren't just tall buildings that were always lit up. Each one had it's own color that it displayed in the night, to light up the darkness and show a beacon of colorful light that would show you that you weren't alone, and you weren't lost.

She turned her head down to the streets. The cars looked like toys, and she almost expected a giant hand to come down any second and push them along the roads, racing them against one another. She didn't know why she'd thought that suddenly though, since she'd never experienced playing with toy cars herself.

But when she turned back towards the music hall she almost pictured herself in one of those elegant dresses- long, flowing chiffon green fabric hugging her body and her blonde hair would be up with sparkling hairpins to match her sparkling diamond jewelry. And Wally would be there too. Not as a date, but as... and escort. And he'd be dressed in the finest black tux he owned with a green tie to match her dress, although she didn't know why she thought that.

And suddenly Artemis was brought by to reality by Wally's smile. And although she still wanted to hit him, she couldn't. Maybe it was because of the beauty of the skyline, or maybe it was because of the delight she saw sparkling in his smile. Either way, it was strange how much pleasure he took in making her happy. He didn't question it though, only let himself feel the warm flame burning inside of him for that moment. For that one moment when everything seemed perfectly in place...

"As much as I do like this, I have to get home eventually. My mom is bound to find out I'm not sleeping in my room soon enough and I'm half-asleep anyway," Artemis sighed.

"But... It was nice of you to show me this," she added quickly.

And she wouldn't admit it to him- _ever_, but for a moment, she did think he was possibly the sweetest boy in the world.

* * *

(A/N:) I haven't written much Spitfire in a while so I wrote this oneshot! Gah I really need to get around to updating Beyond the Limit, but until then, have a little Spitfire! :D Well I hope this was fluffy enough to make you feel all warm inside and stuff guys :) Care to leave a review? Reviews make me feel warm and fluffy inside :D

Love, Safirel


End file.
